


Gandalf

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi-Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Gandalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gandalf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The staff was heavy in his hand at first, but grew lighter over the years of journey and hardship. His muscles became strong and stringy, his feet calloused and broad, his beard long. The robes wore out and were replaced, always in grey. The hats came and went, but they were always blue. Galadriel gave him a silver scarf, at the first meeting of the White Council, and that never wore out or was lost. Silver for Nenya, her instrument and weapon and burden. Grey for the peace of Este's island in Lorien, where they knew his name, blue for the eyes of Manwe All-Seeing, sending him like an Eagle on this great flight against the Enemy.

He resisted the temptation of power, to inculcate rather than to teach, to force rather than to persuade. He found solace and grief in friends, some immortal and lasting, so many mortal, and ephemeral as flowers.  
  
"That is the nature of flowers," said Radagast, Yavanna's servant, ruthless as his Mistress in matters of life and death.   
  
He grieved nonetheless, and spent his fire to sustain them so far as he could. The Red Ring burned on his hand and in his heart. 


End file.
